


Not

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"unless one of you has been lying to me, there's nothing fertile in that union."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



> prompt: not a break up, not an amtdi, but maybe just maybe both (What that means is your guess.)  
> an accidental prequel to "first name basis"

"You slept with Mitchell?!" Jack knew his voice had gone from its usual manly rumble to a girlish squeak, but he had more important concerns. "On a mission?"

"There was a fertility ritual..." Daniel began, but Jack cut him off.

"Unless one of you has been lying to me, there's nothing fertile in that union."

"It was also a male bonding thing," Daniel said. He sounded like he'd already explained this a dozen times. "Ritual warrior struggle for dominance to impress the women, who then choose the strongest to...partner them."

"And you and Mitchell?" Jack asked, aiming for low and dangerous, though he thought he'd only managed pissy.

"Teal'c couldn't participate, because he's Jaffa," Daniel said, and Jack could hear him switch the phone to the other ear. ""And Cam and I decided it would be safer if we, uh...kept to ourselves."

"From the report it doesn't look like they forced you at spearpoint," Jack pointed out. "You could have said no."

"It was the chance to really participate in the local culture," Daniel protested hotly. "It was perfectly safe. And anyway, I asked Cam if I could and he said it was fine, as long as he did, too."

Sometimes, Jack was amazed that someone so smart could be so stupid. "Mitchell's been trying to get into your BDUs at every opportunity since day one," he pointed out. "But that's not even the point. We've talked about this before. I know the situation is far from ideal, but we made a commitment. _You_ made a commitment."

"I know that, Jack."

"And we've got rules. _Your_ rules," Jack added. "Whatever we needed to do to protect our cover, but no sex with guys. And I know it's not the first time you've broken your own damned rules. With him, or with others."

Daniel didn't bother to ask how he knew. "I'm sorry," he said. "I...there's no defense for what I've done. I knew this would be hard for me, but I promised anyway. I thought we would be enough."

"I'm not sure I can forgive you," Jack admitted. "I certainly won't be able to forget. Every time I close my eyes I see the two of you together. I'm not sure I can take it."

Daniel was quiet for a long time. Jack would have thought he wasn't even there anymore, except he could hear the faint, nasal sounds of his breathing. "Tell me there's some way to fix this," he said finally.

Jack thought for a minute, but the solution was pretty obvious. Even if he didn't really like it. "Any idea what Mitchell'll be doing the next time I'll be in town?"


End file.
